En Silencio
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Desde hace tiempo que lo conoce, pero aun no logra confiar en él por completo....¿O si?. A veces es mejor solo permanecer en silencio. One shot. Yaoi. KuroganexFye


Notas: Fic hecho para el club de KuroganexFye de Foros dz n.n, por lo tanto...es mi primer fic de este fandom, asi que espero haberlo hecho bien en personalidad XD, sin embargo, si encuentran cosas raras o poco lógicas, solo dejenmelo saber n.n, se los agradecería mucho.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tsubasa Chronicle y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

ONE SHOT, Shonen-ai, besos, insinuaciones.  
PAREJA: KuroganexFye

**En Silencio  
**

Por: Katja Kitayima

-¿Quien eres tu?

El filo de mi espada se acomodó amenazante sobre su yugular, claramente visible debido a lo pálido de su piel. Esa vena palpitaba con rapidez, pulsaba como si fuese a reventarse en cualquier instante.

-Mi nombre…….es Fye D. Flourite

Aquello sonaba más como a duda que afirmación. Su voz se escuchaba quebrada, casi al punto del sollozo, angustiado, lleno de miedo, pero a pesar de eso, una dulce y tímida sonrisa se asomaba por ese par de labios rosados, lo poco que esos largos mechones de cabello rubio dejaban ver sobre su rostro.

De repente, una de sus manos subió delicadamente por su pecho, trazando un camino hasta posar un par de dedos sobre la navaja. Retrocedí solo un paso, un mínimo movimiento dubitativo de mi parte que me hizo bajar la guardia por completo.

Era extraño, esa sensación……¿Quién demonios era y qué hacía entre los matorrales, asustado cual animal huyendo de su depredador, herido, cansado, ocultándose?. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien como él, su físico era diferente al de todos aquellos que solía conocer, pero más que eso, más que la primera impresión de vista, fue algo en sus ojos lo que me hizo hervir el instinto y empuñar mi espada en su contra.

-¿Y tu? –preguntó en un tono bastante despreocupado, como si de repente hubiese cambiado de personalidad. Ahora sus ojos no eran más que inocencia, la propia de un pequeño joven, como de su edad, como de mi edad, la que ambos debíamos tener…..

Retraje mi espada hacia uno de sus costados, deslizándola por entre sus ropas desgarradas y colocándola finalmente sobre la parte baja de su bota derecha, misma que golpeé con ligereza. Un quejido no tardó en aparecer, la misma voz de cuando lo encontré resonó entre el lugar, mas no era sonoro, al contrario, era apacible, suave, sincero, su voz era frágil pero denotaba su dolor, aunque no sabia hasta que punto era real.

Estaba herido, lo sabía, pero él parecía no querer notarlo.

-Kurogane –respondí secamente. Bajé mi espada y la guardé en su funda. -¿De dónde vienes y qué haces en este lugar?

Cuestioné. Debía hacerlo. En verdad era un sujeto bastante extraño, y algo había en él que me causaba demasiada curiosidad.

-Vengo de otra dimensión –aclaró tras un largo silencio en el que poco faltó para desenfundar mi espada de nuevo- y estoy buscando algo muy importante para mi –bajó la mirada un instante para después elevarla y sonreírme como si nada – pero parece que caí en este lugar por error y…..

Enseguida trató de ponerse en pie, mas su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente cuando el dolor comenzó a hacer estragos.

Me acerqué al joven rubio y con un rápido movimiento lo tomé entre brazos y lo alcé. Su cuerpo era tan liviano que casi no notaba que lo traía conmigo. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba mi hogar, solitario y lleno de recuerdos, pero aún así, mi hogar, y él solo permaneció en silencio, ocultando su rostro entre el espacio de mi hombro y el cuello. Lo llevé hasta una de las habitaciones donde curé cuidadosamente su herida, le vendé el tobillo lastimado y me retiré para que descansara.

-Gracias….

El tono en que se dirigió a mi me hizo voltear, inconscientemente, instintivamente. Una vez más esa sonrisa falsa en sus labios, aunque como sea que fuere, no podía negar la naturaleza de esta y el hecho de que todos los días lidiaría con ella

.

.

...........................................................................

**.**

**.  
**

Aún hoy me pregunto porqué tomé esa decisión aquel día en que lo conocí, el porqué decidí ayudarlo e involucrarme con él, aún a pesar de saber que quizá él jamás podría confiar en mi, de pasar todos estos años al lado de aquel joven mago, una de las pocas cosas que me permitió conocer de él,….de vivir día a día con esa falsa sonrisa, que por momentos pareciera transformarse en un halo de sinceridad cada vez que su cuerpo y el mío se unían para ser uno solo, y por supuesto, haber decidido permanecer en silencio por él, y para él.

Pero lo hice, aún lo hago….. y no me arrepiento.

-¡Buenos días Kuro-sama! –entró por la puerta con esa efusividad suya, sonriendo y dejándose ver alegre. Sus largos brazos se estiraron a sus anchas, haciendo de por si más deleitable aquel delgado cuerpo contorneándose a mi vista,

_¡Demonios! Odio cuando hace eso……_

Desvío mi vista hacia la barra, tomando un poco del te que aquella la princesa había preparado. Cierro mis ojos, invocando toda mi paciencia y serenidad para evitar la clase de pensamientos que solo él es capaz de crearme.

-¿Y dónde están Sakura-chan y Syaron-Kun?, aún es temprano para ellos

-Se fueron hace un rato con ese bollo blanco –respondo aún sin fijar mi atención en él- dijeron que iban a caminar

-Entonces…..

Mis ojos se abren repentinamente al sentir su suave y calido aliento tan cercano a mi rostro. Lo veo justo enfrente de mí, al otro lado de la barra y con esa clara expresión soñadora. Y es entonces que me topo con su mirada, ese par de azulados ojos brillan cual cristal y se enfocan directamente a los míos, sin ninguna pena, solo observándome, como suele hacerlo cuando estamos solo los dos, esa mirada que me pertenece…..

-Significa que estamos solos Kuro-sama…

Y ahí va. Esa sonrisa falsa tentándose a convertirse en su verdadera faceta. No se si sea esta vez cuando por fin se decida, pero intentarlo al menos valdrá la pena.

-Ya te he dicho –me acerco a su rostro y tomo su mentón entre mis dedos, atrayendo con fuerza su mandíbula- que dejes de llamarme así, mi nombre es Kurogane –le miro fijamente- que no se te olvide….

Y es entonces cuando uno mis labios a los suyos en un profundo beso, degustando cada parte de su deliciosa cavidad, invitándome a seguir mientras él imita mis acciones.

Siempre ha sido así, tan apasionado, tan inocentemente seductor….es por eso que desde aquel primer día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, no he dejado pasar un solo día sin que intente, silenciosamente, averiguar su verdadero ser….ese que me rompe la razón cuando estamos juntos.

-¿Ya te quedó claro mi nombre? –pregunto con firmeza terminando nuestro nexo. Él suspira profundamente, asintiendo con la cabeza segundos después- Bien.

Sonrío triunfante mientras tomo mi espada y me levanto del banco, encaminándome a las afueras de aquel que fungía como nuestra vivienda en aquel extraño país.

-Pero Kuro-sama es un mejor nombre……

-Mago cretino –expreso en tono hastiado dándole una última mirada, observándole sonreír divertido mientras me sigue a través de la puerta.

Si….tal vez sea sincero, pero tal vez no…..así que debo seguir averiguándolo. Hoy y todos los días que debamos aún estar juntos, o por lo menos el tiempo que ambos deseemos estarlo.

**:. FIN .:**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todo aquel lector (a) que lea este fic, asi como sus comentarios, quejas y tomatazos n.n


End file.
